Crimson Eyed Angel: Of Blood and Roses
by My Twisted and Demented Mind
Summary: Set during PoA. Two first years and there experience of how things go during Harry's third year. The Dememnter's "stirke" and one blacks out. Things arent as normal as they appear for the two brothers, and the cast of their weird friends. Sum sucks, I kno


****

A/N- Okay, this story will be rather confusing at points in time, as I am trying to mix together what students learn in the first book, the events of the third book, two new main characters, and crude jokes no one but myself will understand. I'd like to thank my Language Arts teacher for the inspiration, though she does not know it and the adding of the second main character thanks to a dear, sweet friend of mine whom I like to argue with. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or .Hacksign and this is NOT a crossover. I'm just choosing to use two (maybe more) characters from it to make this wonderful little story.

* * *

Chapter One: "This is Only the Beginning."

He sat in the corner of the compartment, ignoring the blissful chatter of the other students going on around him. He twirled a lock of green hair absentmindedly, chewing on his nails nervously. His eyes looked red in the fading light, though they were honestly a brown colour. He let go of his hair and rubbed the back of his neck where the ends of his hair kept causing him to scratch at it angrily, and making him wish he had gotten a haircut before he had gotten on the bloody train. His bangs fell down to his shoulders, and crept over the top of a purple headband, which he adorned over his forehead. Almost as if he couldn't help it, he played with his dyed green locks of hair once again.

One of the older males in his compartment pointed and laughed, whispering crude jokes behind his hand. But these he ignored, and continued to chew on his nails, scared of what was going on. If he had been simply shipped to a boarding school in England, a weary two months after his parents had moved there, he might have been able to deal with it. But no, he was being sent to a magical school in England called Hogwarts, with a limited English vocabulary, and a high nervousness of who might be here. After all, wizards had magic, and magic was a weapon, and not all wizards were bound to be good.

And a male strikingly similar sat across from him, reading a book. His hair was the same as the firsts; only silvery white in colour, and an orange headband was covering his eyes from view, as if he was blind. White looked up to see Green nervously biting his nails, and it almost seemed as if he had rolled his eyes. The older male that had made crude jokes about Green turned to stare at White, a half smirk on his face. White didn't notice, or care, and was busy staring at Green half-heartedly.

"Sora-Kun?" White asked, closing his book gently.

Green, also known as Sora, looked up at White, who stared back, a blank expression on his face. Not that he had expected anything else from White. It was, after all, how White acted on a normal basis.

"Hai?"

"Sit still."

"Iie," Sora hissed, sticking his tongue out annoyed, "I was Moon-Kun."

"Hn."

The older male stared in confusion, before shaking his head and turning to a group of younger kids and muttering something to them, and they burst out laughing, casting suspicious glances over their shoulders to look at Sora and Moonstone. The green haired child noted they all had a green and silver patch over their hearts, with a snake on it, and he wondered quickly what it could possibly mean. Receiving a glare from one of the elders, Sora quickly slid to sit next to Moonstone, fear and nervousness causing his stomach to churn.

"So what does Moon-kun stand for?" The oldest male said slyly, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Moonstone didn't answer, and continued to stare out the window into the pouring rain as the countryside sped by, leaving all they would have thought normal far behind them. Sora slid down further in his seat, his headband sliding down to cover his eyes much like Moonstone's did.

"You going to answer me?" The older male asked, losing his patience, "Or do I have to force you too?"

"I see no reason to answer your pointless chatter," Moonstone said smoothly, like the ice-hearted prince from fairy tails.

"I see, you don't care about damage to your self because you think you are strong," the older male noted, "So how about little 'Sora' here? Will you answer me then."

"You will not harm Sora, or a single hair on his body," Moonstone told the elder boy, turning his head slightly so that the older male could see more of his pale face, while he put a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Or else you will be forced to suffer me."

"Oh, real scary," The older boy cackled, "ickel first year vampire boy is going to hurt me! Boohoo!"

Moonstone made no comment, but turned his head again to look out of the window, as the rain pelted it, unknowingly dampening many a child's spirits. The laughter of the other students rang in his ears, but he simply chose to ignore it all. Sora, on the other hand, didn't seem to have the same self-control though, and had a bright red face, which clashed terribly with his hair.

The older boy took a few steps towards Sora when the sudden slowing of the train knocked him off balance and he fell over on his rear end. No one dared laugh, and a cruel smile slowly itched its way onto his face, causing the older male to turn red in the face.

Slowly, the train continued to slow and the boy was able to regain his composure and leap at Moonstone who slid to the floor, and out of harm's way. Unfortunately, Sora wasn't quite as lucky, and now had hands around his neck, and a stick pointed at the tender spot behind his jawbone. Letting out a soft whimper to let his seeming twin know something was wrong, he closed his eyes tightly, and began to shake, scared out of his wits.

The thunderous hammering of the rain filled Moonstone's ears, but it all seemed to die away when a soft, and almost nonexistent whimper echoed in his mind. Turning quickly he saw the state of Sora, and pulled out a stick of his own, pointing it at the older male, almost as hell's flames were burning inside of him. The older male smirked, and shook his head as if to say no.

"I told you not to harm a hair on Sora's head," Moonstone said in a calm voice, "So either back away or else."

The train suddenly jerked and everyone was thrown to the ground and luggage crashed around them, and all the lights flickered out.

Squirming from his captor's grip, Sora slid over to hide behind Moonstone who was kneeling on the floor, his wand pointed at the older male's temple. Panicked voices filled the room as everyone tried to figure out what was going on, and the light of an older female's wand illuminated the room as she held it above her to see the damage. A trunk had broken open and a few bruises were on those who were rudely jolted to the floor.

Deciding this was a better time then ever to leave, Moonstone yanked Sora to his feet and the two stepped over the bruised and battered students, damaged trunks and a hissing cat to get to the compartment door. Moonstone slid it open and ushered Sora through, before turning around to glare at the male who had threatened Sora.

"Mark my words fool," He said icily, "This is only the beginning."

Sora knew better then to question the other as he aloud himself to be led through the corridors until he crashed into something and Sora and her- at least they thought it was a her- both gave out a cry and fell down, Sora knocking Moonstone over as well. The White haired male sat up with Sora half resting on his lap and rubbed his head, staring through the darkness at the female before him.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, "I'm awfully sorry."

"We're fine," Sora half grinned, stumbling to his feet, "We were just getting away from a bunch of asses."

"Are you first years?"

"Heh, how'd ya guess?"

"Your so short."

Moonstone sighed, and he knew that Sora's face was probably a bright red. Standing up, Moonstone dusted off his robes, and grabbed Sora's thin wrist and squeezing it tightly.

"Sorry, we need to be going now," Moonstone said curtly, and the female stepped to the side allowing the two males to continue their journey for an empty- or semi-empty cart to sit in.

And they found one, near the end of the train and entered it, hearing only two other life forms in the area. Sitting down near the door, Sora clutched Moonstone's arm tightly, muttering random assorted thoughts under his breath, causing a faint smile to appear on the white haired male's face.

But that soon died out as something slid open the compartment door and the room became very cold. Sora let out a squeal and dug his nails into Moonstone's arm. All they could see was a figure in a tall dark cloak that smelled as if something had died in it.

Moonstone's breath was caught in his chest, and his vision went blank, and voices echoed dryly in his mind. He felt the sharp pain of a needle in his left forearm before his mind became sluggish and slow...

And he felt Sora's arms pulling him back up from the floor, and looking at him carefully. Gathered around him were the two other students, and they whispered to each other, and the older one, a female, tapped her wand on his head and a blissful sleep came over him.

Sora on the other hand, didn't take to kindly to the change of events. First the threat, then the stick, and somehow because of a crazy chain of events Moonstone was sleeping peacefully on the floor, holding Sora's hand tightly.

"What was that thing?" Sora asked as the lights flickered back on.

"A dementor," the girl said, a fairly pretty Asian looking girl with long silky looking hair.

"A what?" Sora asked.

"Later, just keep an eye on your friend here," the girl said, before leaving the compartment.

"That was scary," another male said, shivering slightly.

Sora nodded and brushed Moonstone's hair out of his eyes, waiting for the arrival of Hogwarts and the beginning of his weird tale to unfold.

* * *

**A/N:** Moonstone's name, and memory will be explained much later on, so do not sue me at all. ) I was just going to see how this would work out. Ta!

_**Lilith**_


End file.
